Shadow Of A Rose
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Starts during Vol. 2 finale. Her name is Nyx Rose, a girl who wound up in the past. She wields Night Rose, a sniper scythe, and Blake's Gambol Shroud from the future. A chance meeting with her mom and mother and the story kick starts! Ladybug shipping. Nyx is daughter of Ruby and Blake.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new story, foolish though it may be. I had the idea while reading Remnant's Reclaimer (read it, cuz it be awesome) and while I only used one little slip of plot from that fic, the rest is mine. The plot piece of which I borrowed is that speed is what caused the time travel of a character. Now, onward!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!_**

Team RWBY were positioned in a circle, backs facing one another as they stared at the horde of encroaching Grimm. Weapons raised, the prepared to fight for their lives before a pop of air sounded behind them, in the center of the dais. They all glanced back to see a girl their age, crouched down and slowly rising, dust settling around her. Her hair was cut like Ruby's, but where the leader of RWBY had red tinges, the mystery teen had purple ones. She glanced up, silvery yellow eyes taking in the four as well as the number of Grimm. Flashing the team a smile, she spoke. "Mind if I help?"

Ruby nodded, a bit awestruck of the girl's sudden appearance. "Go ahead. I don't mind at all."

They took note of her weapons, both of which were very familiar. Resting on the back of her waist was what seemed to be a darker replica of Crescent Rose, but the sword on her back screamed Gambol Shroud. The teen unsheathed the familiar katana from its cleaver like sheath before her formed shimmered and she disappeared.

Team RWBY's heads jerked around at the sound of a Grimm grunting in pain, only to see its severed form drop. A series of slashing sounds followed by thuds of collapsing Grimm met their ears and they could only watch as the creatures fell. The only ones that remained were those with tougher hides or of bigger size. A Taijitu hissed at them, preparing to strike, when Nora appeared out of nowhere and slammed it into the ground. "Hehehe! This is fun!"

A shimmer in the air beside Ruby solidified into the mystery teen who smirked at the team. "You gonna fight or what?"

Thus joined RWBY in the battle. The quick efforts of all present suppressed the Grimm force and soon all was righted in the streets of the town. Team RWBY were now cornering the new girl, Weiss a bit miffed at her interruption of their fight. "Who are you, anyways?"

The girl gave them a thumbs up as she introduced herself. "My name is Nyx Rose, Huntress in training."

Blake eyed Nyx's weapons again. "Are you related to Ruby? And is that why you wield Crescent Rose as well?"

Nyx pulled the rifle of her waist and shrugged. "I still don't know why they keep calling my scythe that. That was what my mom named hers. Mine is Night Rose." The girl looked up at them again before sighing. "And yes, I'm related to Ruby Rose, she's my mom. Why's it important?"

Ruby's head felt a bit light as she answered. "Because I'm Ruby Rose."

Nyx blinked before laughing. "No you're not."

Yang wasn't amused by that. "Um, yes. My sister is."

The girl scoffed at that. "And next thing you know, you'll be saying that you're Team RWBY. Right... Now cut it with the jokes."

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't a joke." Replied Blake. "We are Team RWBY, I am Blake Belladonna." She began pointing at the others. "And they are Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose."

Nyx staggered back in surprise, eyes wide with disbelief. Tone desperate, she pointed at Blake. "What's your favorite book?"

A blush lit up the faunus' cheeks, but she replied, "Ninjas of Love."

"And you," she pointed at Ruby. "What is your favorite food?"

Ruby shrugged, but answered. "I like strawberries, but cookies are a close second."

The girl rubbed her temples and groaned. "Well, fudge a duck. Mom was right, then."

Weiss frowned, skeptical. "About what?"

Pale gold eyes looked into ice blue. "She said that she went so fast one time that she went back in time just a few minutes. I didn't believe her, but she said that I should be careful with my semblance."

Yang appraised her. "Why?"

Nyx smiled bashfully. "I'm faster than mom!"

Weiss interjected again. "So, who are your parents again? You said Ruby was one, but I get the feeling your hiding something."

"Quite perceptive, Aunt Weiss." She replied, hair moving on her head slightly as two cat ears perked up from atop her skull. "I'll reintroduce myself; I am Nyx Rose, daughter of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna." She pointed at her weapons. "You already know Night Rose, so I should let you know that the sword is Gambol Shroud."

Yang's brow furrowed. "Isn't that what Blake's is called too?"

Nyx nodded. "It has the same name because it is the same weapon. It is mother's weapon."

"And why does the me who gave it to you not wield it?" Inquired Blake. Had something happened to her in the future?"

"You upgraded." Came the reply. "Switched out for Dancing Shadow and gave me Gambol Shroud." She looked at her scythe. "Mom helped me make Night Rose with some of her old schematics for her weapon."

Weiss crossed her arms, still a bit disbelieving. "And you can wield both?"

Nyx huffed. "Yes, I can. Mom and Mother taught me how to use them. I'm not stupid."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Um, guys. Maybe we should head back to Beacon. We should tell Professor Ozpin about this."

The others looked at her and agreed.

**XXXGMGXXX**

The Headmaster sighed before adjusting his glasses. "Is that so?"

Ruby nodded stiffly. "Yes, Professor Ozpin."

"Very well." He said. "She will join your team until we have belief that we can send you back to your proper time, Nyx."

Nyx saluted him. "Aye aye, Cap'n Ozzie!"

The Headmaster gave an amused smile before waving them off. "You're dismissed."

**XXXGMGXXX**

Back in the dorm, the five had set about figuring out a plan for sleeping arrangements. Well, except Ruby and Blake, who were conversing about a different subject altogether. Both were blushing, but Blake seemed to be handling her embarrassment better. "So, with what she's said, one would conclude..." The faunus trailed off.

Ruby nodded. "Yup. Does that mean that we have to get together?" Realizing what she had said, she stammered out, "Not that I don't want to, just curious is all."

Blake smiled lightly. "No, we do not have to do anything." At Ruby's downcast look, she added, "Not that we won't."

"So," Ruby started. "Perhaps we should go on a date, if you want?"

Blake nodded in affirmation. "That would be nice."

"While that's all well and good," Nyx said, cutting in to their little moment. "You two could stop playing schoolgirl kissy face and help figure out the sleeping arrangement."

Yang grinned at the realization of their little 'moment' and what it meant. "Maybe the two love birds can share a bed. Nyx is your daughter after all. Don't the parents do what's best for the kid and all that?"

Blake blinked in surprise that Yang would suggest that but replied anyways. "Fine, but Ruby will share with me. I'd rather not test if her bed can hold two people."

Ruby looked affronted. "Are you challenging my craftiness?"

Four voices spoke back. "Yes!"

**End...**

Do not expect regular updates at all! I might or might not update at all. As for news... I am halfway done with chapter 12 of BCB 2, my longest fanfiction up to this point. Also, I am collaborating with other RWBY authors under one person's idea to write a new fanfic. It should be liking off in the next week or so and I will have to write a chapter at some point for it. As I always try to mention, I will always try to answer any questions from you peeps, so feel free to PM me or send me an email at bloodstainedchessboardrwby at aol dot com, so the filters don't whack the address. Also, check out my poll on my page or read my other stuff. Adieu for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG back with chapter 2 of SOAR! One of the reviews thought this was a crack fic... It shouldn't be... Anyways, my plan is to show off certain aspects of Nyx's abilities. Also, to get it out of the way, why Nyx Rose is color related.

The last name is easy, roses are stereotyped as red love flowers! Nyx is the name of the Primordial of The Night, night is black... Yes. Also, Nyx is the last 3 letters of the black stone Onyx. Black and Red are her colors.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!_**

The next day started off well enough, one would suppose. Team RWBY had decided to see what their newest member could do, so they booked a practice area and headed there. The place was rather simple, rounded arena surrounded by bleachers. Team RWBY+N now stood in the arena center discussing what to do.

"We should have her fight each of us, one at a time." Suggested Weiss. "And take a break between each fight so she can rest. Then, we can do any number of 2-on-1 matchups, if she feels up to it."

Nyx smirked. "I doubt that I won't be able to." She laughed lightly. "Besides, Yang is the only one who I know has a chance to beat me."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Why her and not us?"

Nyx started ticking off her list. "I'm faster than you and have two weapons, one of which you use, as well as the added bonus of Mother's semblance. Similar advantages arise when I fight mother. Weiss would have issues with my speed and doppelgängers as well as her own lack of stamina in terms of aura." She glanced at the brawler. "Yang's semblance is a pain in the ass. That and she has more stamina than any of us. She could outlast me and them beat me into the ground, most likely."

Yang laughed uproariously. "I'm the only person with a chance! HAHAHAHAHA!" She sobered up before gazing at Nyx, eyes challenging the teen. "I'd kick your ass."

Weiss snorted. "I think we have our first match."

They all agreed and three of them retreated, leaving Yang to face Nyx. The raven-haired girl pulled the entirety of Gambol Shroud from it's magnetic pad on her back, separating it into it's two blades, a katana and cleaver. She took a stance with the cleaver at her front an the katana behind her in a reverse grip, pinky resting on the gun's trigger.

Yang took the basic boxing stance, hands held in front if her face, gauntlets expanding into Ember Celica's weaponized form. "Hope you're ready for a beat down. I'll do more than just Nyx you a few time."

Nyx sweatdropped. "You can't really nick me with gauntlets, Aunt Yang. Your puns aren't all that." She then grinned. "Besides, I believe I just Rose to the challenge, having to fight you." She straightened and replaced her weapons on her back.

The blonde shrugged. "Not too shabby."

Weiss was growing aggravated. "Would you just begin the fight already?!"

Both combatants nodded and bowed to each other. Yang's stance was defensive, expecting for the speed show from earlier. It never came. She peeked over her gauntlets to look at Nyx, who was waiting. "What happened to the speed thing?"

"It wastes aura and won't help me beat you." Came Nyx's reply. "Shall we begin for real, scaredy cat?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Says the girl with cat ears."

Right as the sentence exited her mouth, a foot slammed into her gut, sending her flying. Yang grimaced from the pain, but felt a slight jump in her aura levels. Her semblance kicked in, meaning that Nyx was packing some heat in the kick. Yang twisted in the air before landing on her feet, bringing an arm up to block a strike from the left. Even without using her semblance, Nyx was fast.

Nyx threw another punch, it being blocked, before shifting her hands to grab the gauntlets. She yanked Yang's defensive block apart and snapped her foot up, catching the blonde in the chin. She then spun, quickly grabbing her weapon from her back and slammed the cleaver into the brawler's head, not a death blow because of Yang's aura. The brawler retreated, wanting to recover a bit before engaging once more. As she did, Nyx settled into her earlier stance.

Yang shook her head to shake the hazy feeling from the slam to her head, looking at her aura levels, she was a bit miffed to see them yellow so soon. Looking at her opponent, she frowned. She needed to win and quick. Flaring her semblance, she rushed forward and cocked a fist back. "Take this."

Nyx laughed as the punch grew closer. "Nice try." The hit connected but Nyx shimmered before fading, the girl standing a few feet behind where she was hit. "I have Mother's semblance too."

Yang cursed, using her semblance was risky. It wasted more aura than normal people's semblances, so she was running on empty even with only using one punch. That's why she made sure to hit Junior with her only chance when she fought him in his club. Sighing, she surrendered. "I'm out of juice. I thought you said I had greater stamina."

Nyx nodded. "You do, but you failed to pace yourself. Using all your energy in one attack is never a good idea." She glanced up at her own bar, only a sliver of aura missing from using a doppelgänger.

Yang headed up to the stands as Weiss took her place. The heiress pulled her sword and pointed the slim blade at Nyx. "Don't expect me to be as dumb as Yang. I can pace myself rather well."

Nyx just shrugged. "You will not win, I guarantee."

The heiress frowned. "Then let us begin, so I can show you why you're wrong."

It happened fast, unbelievably so. Only Ruby and Blake saw what happened, but even then it was blurry. Using her semblance, Nyx zipped forward and slashed through Weiss' aura before slamming the heiress in the back of the head with the hilt of her weapon, knocking the teen unconscious. Nyx caught Weiss and carried her over to the arena's wall, propping her up in a resting position. "Sorry."

Yang jumped down into the ring before picking Weiss back up. "I'll take her back to the dorm, Nyx." She glanced at her sister. "Just tell me all the details when you win." She winked at her niece. Her piece said, the blonde left with Weiss.

Nyx nodded to herself before turning to face her parents. "So... Wanna continue? How about you both against me?"

"Don't get cocky," Blake replied smoothly. "It might mean your defeat."

"Yeah!" Agreed Ruby. She and Blake made their way down into the arena and stood opposite of Nyx. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Each girl unsheathed their weapon, Nyx opting to use Night Rose for this. In a flurry of rose petals as well as nightshade petals, two large scythes connected halfway between each starting point for the combatants. Blake had also closed the distance, but slower than the two scythe-wielders, which happened to be a good idea. Nyx swapped out with a doppelgänger, using her freed movement to swing at Ruby, as it closed in, a cleaver-like blade deflected it aside.

Nyx jumped back to avoid any following attacks, while Ruby and Blake regrouped. Nyx frowned, given that Blake had figured out how to counter her semblance. If she attacked Ruby, who had a similar speed, Blake would have enough time to react and counter any follow up strikes. At the same time, Ruby could react fast enough to protect Blake should the need arise. It was settled, she needed to separate the two. Stabbing Night Rose's tip into the ground, she began firing shots at the duo, trying to force them to part. It worked...

Nyx, upon the two girls being cut off from each other, zipped forward, clashing once more with Ruby. Her speed advantage as well as her clones overpowered Ruby soon after, sending the teen's aura into the red. All she had left to do was beat Blake. All she felt, however, was cold steel against her throat.

Blake smirked over her shoulder. "You and I both know that a doppelgänger won't help here. I've got you trapped."

Nyx sighed, but admitted defeat. "You win, Mother."

Blake felt an odd sensation at being called 'Mother', but it wasn't negative. Just, she wasn't used to such a thing. "You are a rather challenging opponent, Nyx." She pulled her blade away. "I look forward to any rematch we have."

Ruby, who was resting after her aura was dropped by quite a bit, stood and smiled. "That was awesome! I'm so glad you're on our team!"

Nyx raised an eyebrow at that. "Because I make the team better than other teams?" She didn't want to be seen as some tool for a team's improvement.

"No!" Exclaimed Ruby, shocking Nyx. "It means I get to hang out with my awesome daughter from the future!" She paused, thinking about what she had said. "That sounded better in my head."

The speedster faunus, however, was deeply touched by that. Her eyes grew ready and she wrapped her arms around both teens. "Thank you. I thought you'd treat me differently than how you do in the future." She then muttered, "Normal knees."

Ruby picked up on it and chuckled. She could understand where Nyx was coming from, being from the future would draw attention, certainly, but the girl wanted to be treated like anyone else, despite any bravado she might've used otherwise. Pulling back from the girl's hold, she laughed. "We should head back. Yang and Weiss will be waiting for us."

Blake paused. "Um, Ruby."

Said girl gave the faunus a questioning glance. "Yeah, Blake?"

"The fight only lasted a few minutes." The raven-haired girl pointed out. "They'll only be waiting for a few minutes when they get back."

Ruby had the decency to blush. "We should still get going!"

Nyx snickered at her mom's slip, but agreed. "Let's make tracks."

Blake nodded. "Off we go then." And leave they did, new memories locked away to always be held onto.

**End...**

Now, I thought I'd leave you some info on Nyx's appearance.

Her height is just taller than Ruby, but shorter than Blake. She has a hairstyle similar to Ruby's, just longer by a few inches, with purple highlights instead of the red tones in Ruby's. Her eyes are lighter than Blake's, slightly silver, but mostly golden. She doesn't wear a bow, so her cat ears, which look like Blake's, are visible.

As for her clothes, she wears a white tank top-like undershirt under a open black vest. She has a black scarf with it's two ends flowing behind her. She wears an arm sleeve like Blake's on we left arm, but both hands have black gloves. She wears a sash that runs from one hip to the opposite thigh. She wears black cargo pants and black boots like Ruby's, though only the parts below ankle are visible to the naked eye. Night Rose is attached to the sash, while Gambol Shroud has a magnetic pad it sticks to which is sewn into the vest's back.

...

Any other questions can be answered via PM, or shoot me an email. For those who want to see the sketch I have, email me at the address in the previous chapter and I'll send you the picture. It's not done yet, but that's only because I have yet to ink it in and color it. Also, I have figured out whom Nyx will be shipped with. I will not say who, yet, she will be with, but I'll give you a hint. The ship name is Black Ice, which probably narrows it down to at least three people. Adieu for now!


End file.
